The Right Side of Wrong
by ArhiShay
Summary: Since they were born, every day they felt lost, alone, abandoned. Of the lost children. After sixteen years, they finally have the chance to escape, to start a normal life. But from the past you can not escape, and when evil flows through your veins, the world will always look at you with different eyes. "We are not our parents" ... or maybe yes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first story on Descendants, I hope you like it!**

 **I gladly accept advice on how to improve myself, also because English is not my first language, and I would like advice on how to improve it.**

 **As you may have guessed, this will be a Marlos and a Javie, because I love Rotten Four and there's never enough fic on them!**

 **I will not just take the Disney versions, something will also be taken from the OUAT series, I hope you enjoy the idea!**

 **Happy reading to everyone!**

 **ArhiShay**

* * *

Nervously intertwining the fingers of her hands, Mal waited to know for what obscure reason her mother had decided to summon her at that moment.

Usually Maleficent was not such a loving mother, she didn't care to deepen the relationship with her daughter who considered nothing but a burden, so if she had made her call, there had to be a reason. And something told her that, whatever the reason was, the decree of the future king of Auradon should have something to do with it.

She did not yet know what had been announced, to Mal they weren't interested in the affairs of Auradon, not after the royals had condemned her to a life of imprisonment on the Isle of the Lost. What for then? Her only crime was to be born, nothing more, nothing less, as was the crime of all the kids of the Isle, forced to share with their parents the imprisonment for their actions.

How beautiful, the justice of Auradon.

Maleficent entered the room with a happy smile on her face, too happy, that not even her own daughter had ever seen her face. There was always that cruel nuance, even in the way she laughed, Maleficent did not lose the malice she was infamous for.

However, Mal thought that seeing her mother so happy was disturbing. Above all if that happiness of hers depended on her, and something she could surely do.

«Great news, my baby, great news!»

Now Mal was definitely confused and, perhaps, frightened. She never got scared, and if she was ever afraid of something, years and years of hiding emotions would not allow her to show any change in the face. See Maleficent so happy, however, had made her shiver, sure that this would have meant for her not a few troubles.

Maleficent went around the room, back and forth interruptedly, clutching a white sheet in her hands, too white to be something belonging to the island, rereading it several times, laughing again and again.

What was written on it, Mal was not yet known.

Maleficent had always been mysterious, enigmatic, never shared her thoughts, and the only thing that Mal knew for sure, was that in the heart of her mother was burning a desire for revenge. Revenge against Auradon and the Fairy Godmother, for having confined her to an island, taking away even the last part of her that made her a fairy.

Revenge against Auroria and Stefan, who had deprived her of her pride and her beauty.

Revenge against Aurora and Philip, who had defeated her with the power of love, that odious feeling that Maleficent had repudiated forever, denying it even to his own daughter. Mal had never been loved by her mother, and after sixteen years she had made a reason for it.

She had hoped, for a long time she had tried to win the love of her mother, collecting one after another only failures.

Needless. Unable. Stupid. Disappointment.

It was all she had remedied from Maleficent.

«Finally ... after twenty years ...»

The letter Maleficent was holding in her hands was a letter from the future king of Auradon, a certain Ben Villeneuve, who must have had the same age as Mal. It was not very clear why the prince could have issued a royal decree, Mal didn't understand anything about Auradonian politics, the fact is that in his decree, Prince Ben had expressed the desire to bring four kids on the island to the continent, to Auradon. And apparently, Mal was one of the "lucky ones" chosen to leave.

«Once there, you will find the wand of Fairy Godmother and bring it to me.» It was not a request from Maleficent, but an order that could not be completely discussed.

Nodding, Mal partially listened to the rest of her mother's plan, which still included freedom, revenge, and destruction. She had understood all the fundamental points.

Leaving the Isle was a tempting idea, which Mal had been waiting for all her life. Leave that lousy place for the continent: she wanted nothing more than to be free of everything and everyone, first of all Maleficent.

Life on the Isle was disgusting. Living with the awareness of being able to die at any moment, without being able to trust anyone, forced to constantly watch your back to avoid being stabbed suddenly.

Stealing to eat, fasting when you were not lucky enough to find a decent meal.

Simply, Mal was tired of everything. But in spite of everything, the pain and fear that accompanied her since she was born, there were also beautiful things in her life, that she did not want to abandon to follow the crazy plan of Maleficent.

What could she do alone? Nothing. She would fail, giving her mother the umpteenth excuse to remind her of how useless she was.

And yet she would leave, follow her mother's plan, and do what was in her power to help her carry out hers revenge.

Because there was nothing else she could do. Because it was the only road she knew.

* * *

Carlos De Vil had never considered the possibility of being able to really live. Not as a slave to his mother, but as a simple teenager who enjoys youth. He had simply resigned himself to survive, trying to avoid Cruella's punishments and unpleasant encounters with which he often flocked to the Isle.

And as if the opportunity to meet the Gaston twins in the street was not enough to put on him the fear necessary to watch his back, there was also the story of the bear traps: Cruella loved her furs, even more than she loved his own son, and for this reason she had made him put traps scattered throughout the closet, which unfortunately was also his bedroom.

How many times had he risked losing a leg because of those traps? He had lost count, but the scar on his foot was enough to remind him. With that letter in his hands, Carlos saw a new possibility of life, far from the pain and fear from which he had grown up.

And along with the hope for a better life, anxiety also rose in knowing who would be the other three kids to accompany him on his journey to Auradon Prep.

If it had been for him, there were only three possible candidates, the only ones he would have wanted beside him on every occasion, and he hoped with all his heart that they had been chosen like him.

Being bad at Auradon would not have been as fun without them.

«Are you alone?»

If he had been someone else, he would probably have been frightened by the sudden presence behind him, but not Carlos. He had the finest hearing of anyone else on the Isle, capable of picking up even a cat's feline step several feet away.

It was not difficult to hear Mal's footsteps approaching him with caution, careful not to be discovered, when he already knew that someone was coming from the moment they hit the entry mechanism he had invented. The warning sign that read "Caution Flying Rocks" was instead an idea of Jay.

Carlos threw back his head, looking at his friend's figure on the contrary, while she smiled at him as only she could do.

Gods, how much he loved that smile.

«Not anymore.» He grinned, sitting down and making room for her on the shabby couch they'd been able to put on thanks to Evie's sewing skills.

Mal sat down with a thud, letting her head slide against Carlos's right shoulder and closing her green eyes in peace. Normally she would never have lowered her guard, but with Carlos next to her, she could let go for even a second, sure that no dagger would be stuck in her back in the time she was next to him.

On the Isle nobody could be trusted, yet they had been equally able to find people with whom they could share joys and sorrows, sure that they would never turn their backs on each other.

De Vil put his head back against Mal's, feeling her soft purple hair tickle his ear slightly. It was a pleasant feeling.

They stayed like that for several minutes, in a pleasant silence that did not need words. It was Mal who broke that magical moment.

«I was chosen to go to Auradon.»

Carlos stood up enough to be able to see her face at least partially, surprised. It could not be ... it had to be a dream.

It was too good for happen to him.

The tone that Mal had used was dull, annoyed, almost as if the idea of finally leaving that dirty place did not excite her as much as it should have.

Perhaps, Carlos found himself hypothesizing, her apparent annoyance was due to the fact that she did not want to abandon him and the others, because she still did not know who would accompany her and did not want to risk leaving any of them behind.

He smiled. Mal would have died rather than admit such a thing, he was sure, but it was enough for him to look into her eyes to understand what was going through her mind. They had known each other for too long for her to hide something from him.

«Wow, that means you'll have to put up with me also at Auradon.»

Mal's look made him smile, because he could read the confusion in her eyes, which turned into surprise when Carlos showed her the sheet that had been delivered to him.

Mal smirked, it was a bad grin, those she usually did when she was thinking of some wickedness to be done around the Isle, against the children of the villains who had the bad idea to take the daughter of Maleficent the wrong way.

Like Uma.

He shook his head, it was not the time to think about it.

Carlos stopped concentrating on anything at the moment Mal hugged him, happy and relieved, perhaps. He returned the hug more than willingly.

It seemed that the blindfolded goddess finally blessed him with a little luck. He could finally escape from the Isle, and the best part is that at least Mal would have been with him.

He could not ask for anything more.

Well he really could, but for that moment he decided not to force his precarious fortune too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

 **ArhiShay is back!**

 **So, this time I did not have time to correct the chapter, so there could be several mistakes, and I'm sorry!**

 **As I have already explained English is not my first language, but I wanted to try to improve it even by launching myself in this venture.**

 **I hope not to make too many mistakes.**

 **Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, I am very pleased to know that the story like after a chapter, I hope not to bore you with this!**

 **Thank you all and enjoy reading!**

 **ArhiShay**

* * *

Brushing her long blue hair in front of the mirror, Evie daydreamed the life that awaited her in Auradon, once she finally left the Isle for the place that really belonged to her.

Receiving Prince Ben's invitation was almost like magic, a breath of fresh, pure air in that sea of trash that was the Isle of the Lost.

She was happy, even more when she found out that Mal and Carlos would also attend the Auradon Prep, not leaving her alone in a distant and possibly hostile place, but that Evie had dreamed of every night, ever since she could remember.

Flying with imagination, she imagined the prince who would welcome her in his sparkling castle, with a room full of mirrors just for her, surrounded by the luxury and comfort of court life, just as her mother had always taught her.

She had to be perfect, impeccable, she had to be _the fairest of them all_ , so she could live up to the expectations her mother put in her. Because that was how she had been grown.

When the Evil Queen entered her room to control her, Evie smiled confidently because she had checked every little detail, taking care of it as she had been taught. This time she was sure she was perfect.

It was enough to see the mother's smile die, to understand that it wasn't yet enough. There was always something wrong, no matter how busy she was, she could never be beautiful enough, perfect enough, despite all the effort and time she put in curing himself.

«What are those hairs?! It looks like a crow has made a nestin them!» Grimhilde had croaked, clutching one of Evie's nearly-disgusted blue strands between her fingers. «Do you want to make you laugh at the whole court? Ah! We're not there, at all ... »

«But, mother ...»

«Shut up! A princess doesn't speak unless asked!»

Evie was silent, gently resting her hands over her knees and looking down, while the Evil Queen kept repeating them as if it was a disaster, inadequate, sloppy, a real disappointment for her who had been the most beautiful in the realm.

«I have only one chance to return to live in a sumptuous castle, I won't let you ruin it.»

She wouldn't let her leave the house until she was, in her judgment, perfect. Evie feared she would never see the outside world again, because as much as she tried she had never received Grimhilde's approval, it was never enough for her.

Yet she didn't understand. Everyone on the Isle told her she was beautiful, she was sure that almost all men wanted her, hesitating only out of fear of the queen's wrath and for Jay, who wouldn't allow anyone to get closer to her.

So where was she wrong?

She returned to settle her hair, nails, makeup, adjusting what she could, trying and trying again to satisfy the capricious tastes of her mother.

Sigh. She wanted Jay to be there, because he always knew how to make her feel better, finding the right words to give her back the security Grimhilde took away every time.

She wondered who was the last lucky one to leave the Isle forever, and unconsciously she hoped it was Jay, that last person. Being all four together, bringing chaos and discord to Auradon would make everything perfect. Without Jafar's son it would never have been the same.

And while she sought perfection in her reflection, Evie dreamed. She dreamed of a life outside the Isle, beside a handsome prince, in a luxurious castle and with a room full of mirrors, as always had been shown to her. Everything her mother had always wanted.

And she? Well, she lived only to realize the dreams of Grimhilde, a beautiful porcelain doll in the hands of the Evil Queen, deprived of a heart, unable to think with her own head.

There had been a time, very far and almost ephemeral, in which it wasn't a castle what she had dreamed of, but a life of adventures, in the arms of a charming prince of thieves.

But those were only fantasies, because dreams and true love were only the fruit of the people of Auradon, something that she could never have aspired to.

She continued to brush, returning with her mind to imagine a comfortable life and luxury. It was all that she had been taught to dream, the rest were just useless fantasies.

* * *

With the agility and delicacy of a cat, sneaking through the crowd of the main avenue, Jay emptied the pockets of anyone unfortunate enough to pass by him, without even bothering to go unnoticed, apologizing and allowing every time he collided "accidentally" with someone.

And while the pockets of others were emptied, those of Jay were filled.

He would be back to his father's bazaar with a sack full of valuables, several coins and some lamps, sure that he would certainly make his father happy with them.

Of course, Jay knew that no genie would ever appear, not there on the Isle, but they were always good gimmicks to keep his father good and busy.

Before returning home, however, knowing that no one would wait for him and welcomed with open arms, Jay decided to go to the secret lair, hoping to find some of his friends to discuss the strange letter he had received.

He hadn't noticed it until that morning, but he had been confused by the royal seal he had seen engraved on it, even more when he had discovered that the prince of Auradon had warmly invited him to attend the Auradon Prep.

He didn't care much, he had never been a school or uniform type, unless it had been in leather, but if his friends had left to leave the Isle, then Jay would surely follow them.

He loved every one of them, they were the closest thing to a family he had ever had, and he certainly didn't intend to lose it because of the stupid whim of a spoiled prince.

Not even the great and powerful Jafar could have stopped him, which was all saying.

He threw a rock against the sign that he himself had decided to decorate, waiting for Carlos's mechanism to come down and allow him access to their secret hiding place.

Surprisingly, he discovered that everyone was there.

Mal was lying on the patched couch, her head resting on Carlos's lap, gently stroking her purple hair. Evie, on the other hand, was seated in the chair next to them, mirroring herself from time to time to check that the make-up was not smudged and that her hair was in order.

She was the first to see him.

«Jay!» she greeted inviting him to approach.

She didn't have to repeat it twice, Jay grabbing a second chair and sitting down next to Evie, offering her and the other two friends some of the dried fruit she had managed to snatch on that day.

«So» he began, chewing a couple of walnuts. «Has anyone else received an invitation for Auradon?»

His was an innocent question, and he was surprised to see Mal get up suddenly, penetrating him with her green and magnetic eyes, as if he had just said the greatest idiocy of the world. And stupid things Jay had said a lot, but this seemed to have upset more than the rest.

Carlos looked at him with wide eyes, as if he didn't understand what he was referring to, while Evie was the only one to smile after the first second by surprise.

«I do not believe it ...» was the comment of Carlos, who flickered his white hair and let himself go to a smile too.

«If this isn't destiny, then I really don't know what it is!»

Jay still didn't understand, but when he clashed with Mal's malevolent gaze, that smile that promised trouble and misfortune, he realized that something big was taking shape in the mind of Maleficent's daughter. And certainly it was not good: excellent.

«So what do you do? Are we all going to Auradon to play the good guys?» Was the sarcastic comment from Jay, who knew well that none of them really wanted to act like one of those snooty royals who lived outside the Isle on the main continent.

For him,that journey meant only one thing: quality goods to steal. Nothing more, nothing less. And now also to stay with his friends and make sure that nobody puts their lives at risk.

«I say ... we show Auradon what we can do.» Was the comment from Mal, immediately supported by all of them.

Jay was sure that Maleficent had already planned something to exploit the situation to her advantage, and in case she needed some sort of help, his father would have been more than happy to help her escape from the Isle, so that he could finally get revange on Aladdin and everyone those who had confined him to that landfill.

If Mal could have resisted, she would probably have fled without looking back, but it wouldn't have been her: she was a warrior, she had to prove her worth to anyone who questioned her, and Maleficent was the first on the list.

«We will show them how much we are worth, to those fools of Auradon and our parents, because we are Rotten ...»

«... to the core.» They completed in unison.

As long as they stayed together, neither the heroes nor the villains couldn't do anything against the Rotten Four.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!  
Sorry for the late, it took me some times for write... this.  
I don't know, this chapter doesn't convince me much.  
I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.  
I remember to all of you that English is not my mother tongue, so any advice to improve is welcome!  
See you next time, and thanks to whoever read the chapter!

ArhiShay

* * *

The night before the fateful departure, Mal had fled from her home in favor of the tranquility of the shelter she shared with her friends.

She looked at the clear sky of the island, where the sun never shone completely, obscured by storm clouds that served to protect the barrier around it, hoping in some way to see a star over the blanket of clouds. She didn't see one.

She snorted, hiding in her purple coat and crossing her arms under her breasts. She was no longer a child, she had probably never been, and believing that a star could fulfill people's wishes was a stupid and useless thing.

 _But yet..._

She closed her eyes without really sleeping, her senses always alert in case someone unwelcome tried to approach her in her own shelter. A stupid move, but she knew some people so crazy to try anything to save the power that she had obtained with difficulty.

Wrapped in the darkness and silence of the room, Mal let herself be enveloped by memories of a secret childhood she had lived, of those few happy moments that she jealously kept as treasures. If Maleficent had discovered it, if she had known that her daughter had learned to dream, she would probably have taken that little joy away as well.

«I knew you were here.»

She opened her eyes slowly, concentrating on an indefinite point of the dark sky, while Evie's graceful steps approached her cautiously, as if she was afraid to see her flee as soon as she was too close, like a stray and wary cat. It was what Mal usually did to avoid problems, escaped even before they could hit her directly, blocked by a wall of distrust and arrogance that didn't allow anyone to approach, but that hid at the bottom only a great fear of being hurt .

To be weak and kind could be dangerous, and Mal didn't intend to lose anything of what she considered to be her, not to open herself to kindness and trust. Evie sat down next to her, resting her chin on her friend's shoulder and stroking her hair, in a vain attempt to calm the upset and combative soul that in recent days had risked to blow up more than once. Usually this was the task of Carlos: when he was around, Mal felt more relaxed, but even the comfortable and empathic presence of Evie could cool her mind and give her some peace.

Despite the glaring differences, Mal knew that she and Evie were alike more than everyone believe, crushed by the constant pressure that the names of their mothers exercised on their young shoulders.

«Your mother is at my house. I had never seen her so exhilarated.»

«Yeah, it almost seems she is the one who has to leave for Auradon.»

For at least two hours a day, in the last few weeks since that letter, _the damn letter_ , had arrived at their door, Maleficent had done nothing but instruct her daughter on how to move as soon as she set foot in Auradon.

She was delighted by the opportunity the prince was giving her, and she didn't spare any more insignificant details to make sure that even an " _Idiot like her_ ," textual words that Mal had deliberately ignored, could not possibly fail.

Her mother's plan was simple: get to Auradon, play good guys and successfully steal the Fairy Godmother's wand, so she could free her and the other bad guys, who could finally get their revenge on the good guys. Simple, clear, concise. After almost an hour of confrontation, Mal was full of pockets.

She was grateful to Grimhilde, for having summoned Maleficent in her home for a celebratory drink, finally giving her a bit of tranquility and solitude. As soon as her mother had closed the door behind her, she too had gone out, intending to stay in the shelter until the following morning, when the car that would take her to Auradon had come to pick her and the others.

«My mother too. She can't wait to see me come back with a prince on a leash, to take her out of this dump.»

Evie had confided to her, chuckling, but Mal didn't miss the bitter note that crackled her voice.

«I do not think you'll find one.» Mal did not allow her time to interrupt, but she didn't miss the glare that Evie throw at her. «Yeah, the first guy who tries to seduce you will have to deal with Jay, and if anyone really stupid enough to challenge him, I fear that Auradon and any other kingdom out there will be without principles in a short time.»

Evie didn't reply, continuing to lighten her best friend with the look of mute disapproval, the same as when Mal pecked with Jay to plot a childish joke to address any of their bands rivals. In spite of everything, however, Evie's cheeks were slightly dyed red, and Mal noticed it.

«What's up? It's the truth!» She laughed again, shaking her shoulders and trying to escape Evie's eyes fixed on her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

«Mal...» she finally sighed, almost begging her not to press the sore button she was trying to avoid from the day Jay entered her life.

Her mother would never allow her to fall in love with a thief, _a poor_ , and anything Evie could feel was nothing compared to her mother's authority, who even now was able to maneuver her daughter like a puppet.

Evil Queen's sweet doll to be maneuvered at will.

Mal knew that Evie was more than a good little face only to attract princes and nobles of sorts, as Carlos and Jay knew, yet she fully understood her friend's desire to be recognized by her mother. It was the same thing she had tried, before realizing that Maleficent would never really love her, not as a mother should love a daughter.

This time it was Mal who hugged her. They both bear each other's pleasant contact, finding new strength in each other.

«Do you think it will be better? Once out of the Isle I mean ...»

Mal did not answer immediately, lost in thought again, that she decided not to share with Evie, not at that moment.

What she needed now was a hope, something that Mal didn't have. She could not take off the annoying feeling that, once in Auradon, none of them could really adapt to the new condition imposed. The more she thought about the opportunity offered to her, the more she felt inside the unpleasant feeling that among all those princes and princesses, mingled with all those _heroes_ who were the cause of their parents exile, she wouldn't have felt anything but a stranger.

 _A mistake._

She hated that feeling, the same with which her mother had fun tormenting her since the day she had been old enough to understand what it meant to be considered a " _useless burden_ ".

As far as possible, she would have preferred to avoid anything that brought her to the mind.

The island was certainly not the best place to grow, but it was the place where she grew up, where she had found, with difficulty and sacrifice, her place in the world, and despite how hard it was, despite the fact that sometimes she had dreamed a better life beyond the barrier, she know that she belonged to the Isle.

Evie and Carlos deserved Auradon, neither of them was really done to live in that dump, too docile, _too good inside_ , to be able to live in that shit where they had been confined.

She and Jay, on the contrary, would not have been able to adapt better: they were violent and scurrilous, they didn't feel pity or mercy, they stole without remorse and they enjoyed making others suffer. And if Jay was just bad, Mal felt more than this.

She was _Evil_ , just like Maleficent. And this frightened her beyond everything.

Finally she answered, sighing slightly between her lips, one last look towards the sky.

«Maybe.»

It did not sound convincing at all.


End file.
